1. The Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a household appliance for storing food at low temperatures over extended periods.
Specifically, depending on the locations of their refrigeration compartments and freezer compartments, refrigerators can be categorized into top mount refrigerators having the freezer compartment provided at the top, bottom freezer refrigerators having the freezer compartment provided at the bottom, and side by side refrigerators having the refrigeration compartment and freezer compartment arranged to the left and right of each other.
Also, a plurality of shelves on which food is placed, and box-shaped drawers open at the top for storing vegetables or fruit may be provided inside a refrigerator. In addition, an ice maker may be installed in the freezer compartment or refrigeration compartment, or on the rear of a door. Further, depending on the product, a dispenser for dispensing water or ice may be provided on the front of a refrigerator door, and a home bar structure may be provided on a refrigerator door to allow storage and removal of beverages or containers filled with water without opening the refrigerator door.
Additionally, one or more container(s) in which food or vessels are stored may be mounted to the rear of a door.